Pirates of the Caribbean: The foundain of youth
by joannini8me
Summary: This is chapter 1 for my version of the Pirates 4. My first story.It's dedicated to sparrabeth and all sparrabeth fans.Description: After Jack's left, Elizabeth goes back to Port Royal where she lives peaceful life, but things are about to change...


"..Gentlemen, hoist the colors." her words to the crowd waiting for their last stand defending piracy. One fight that caused the death of a person she loved so much and his reborning to something she couldn't have anymore…

Her eyes opened suddenly, walking from a nightmare of the past, just like she did four years ago, when her life changed for good. She looked the room, it was dark and empty. She got up hastily, it was already late. This morning wasn't any morning. It was the day she was going to speak in front of the people of Port Royal, about her adventure that set them free of the dictatorship of Becket. It was obvious, that's why she had that dream for the battle. She was going to talk about this. Remind people how much their freedom cost, especially to her. Losing almost four persons, she loved in the world, wasn't an easy thing to deal with. First her father, then Norigton, her husband, Will Turner and…one more person, she never admit to herself she missed. And now, she had to face the life alone, back in Port Royal, living a peaceful life among peaceful people, without being afraid for any backstabbing or the attack of some sea monster, things she used to face a lot the past two or three years. She smiled in front of the mirror. Yes, her life had changed again. And this time, it was going to stay like this, or she thought so…

People were gathered at the square from early in the morning, waiting for her. When she arrived, the crowd gave a big hand. She smiled at them and got down of the carrier. Her dress was new and beautiful, the corset didn't bother her anymore, her hair was done, her life was exactly how she wanted it to be. She took a few steps, while the crowd was still clapping and she, was still smiling.

"People of Port Royal." the first thing she thought to say, "This day isn't similar to the other days. On this particular day, a year ago in a distant sea, people like me and you were fighting and sacrificing their lives so that we, me, have the chance to be here, to applause, to smile, to breath, to be free. One year ago, this square was a death field, where people were hanged to satisfy the personal needs of one single person! And we must swear, all of us, we have to swear, that we won't…" the words froze in her lips.

Her eyes had accidentally fallen to one figure among the crowd. He was wearing a clock that covered his face but she had recognized him. Yes, there was no doubt that it was him. For one moment, time stopped. And then turned back to the very moment she had seen this person for the first time, four years ago. But the time had stopped only for her. The crowd was still waiting for her to finish her speech. Fortunately she returned from her fast trip to the past quickly, and she carried on, hoping that no one would notice her anxiety.

"…we…won't…let his happen ever again!" she shouted and the crowd gave a big hand. She left quickly, the figure was moving away. She had to talk to him. For whatever reason, he was here, it wasn't certainly something good. She shouldn't let anyone to ruin the peace she had fought so much to gain. He begun to run. She did the same. He was getting off the crowd, moving to places more discontiguous. She didn't hesitate to follow him. Her heart was beating fast, she felt that her brest was about to explode. Lost in the roads, she couldn't see him anymore. She stopped running. She had to rest for a while. She begun to walk, after a while, sure she had lost him, but she was wrong…

One hand grabbed her from her waist and another hand shut her mouth. She resisted, but, then she stopped, when she heard his voice.

"Be quiet! Nobody must find out that I'm here." he said. It seems that she hadn't lost him, just like she thought before.

He took off his clock and she saw his face, after a long time.

"Mrs. Turner" he said while he bowed in front of her. "You look absolutely outstanding!"

"Captain Barbossa! It's been a long time. What brings you here?" she asked. "Because I don't believe you came just to tell me you find me beautiful in this dress or listen to my speech."

"Elizabeth, you haven't changed at all!" he replied smiling. "Although, they would be good reasons to come and find you, I'm not here for this" he continued, while the smile left his face.

"What happened? Nothing serious, I hope."

"The opposite. Something very serious happened. Jack Sparrow."

How long has it been when she heard this name for the last time? She hoped she wouldn't hear it never again, but fate had other plans.

"What happened to Jack?" she asked anxious.

"Nothing. Yet. But, it will happen and not only to Jack, to all of us."

"Could you please tell me what's happening. I'm not here to guess."

"Jack left with the maps we took from Shao Feng. You know why…don't you?"

The maps. She remembered those maps. They used them to find Davy Jones locker, where she had sent Jack years before. But those maps couldn't lead someone only to Davy Jone's locker…

"I know. Jack went to find the fountain of youth." She said almost whispering.

"Exactly." said Barbossa, whispering too.

"Why is that so bad?" Elizabeth still hoped that Barbossa's story would end here, although she knew, he had more to say.

"The brothering court has splitted to two. There are the ones who believe that we should find the fountain of youth, and share the water of eternal life, and there are the ones who disagree believing that this is a secret and should remain like this. War is about to come. And it won't affect only pirates, but also the people of the little paradise you created here."

"And what should I do?"

"Intervene. You're the pirates lord. You must make them agree in more than one thing, the thing they all already agree now."

"They have come to some sort of understanding, even only for one matter! That's one thing I didn't expect to hear! What is that they all agree with?"

"They have all agreed to kill Jack." He replied and Elizabeth froze.

"But if he has found the fountain of youth, they won't be able to kill him."

"Maybe no, but still, they can still cause damage to him. You wouldn't want Jack to spend an eternity in pieces, would you Mrs. Turner?"

"So I must find Jack and convince him to give me the maps back and then I must convince them not to fight, is that so?"

"Absolutely right, Mrs. Turner. You couldn't be more right."

"Why don't you look for Jack?'

"He won't speak to me. He doesn't trust me."

"What makes you think he'll trust me?"

"Well, you're the best thing we've got right now."

Elizabeth stayed silent for a while. When was she going to get rid all these stuff?

"Ok, then, I'll find Jack for you. But then, you'll have to promise that you will leave me alone for good."

"You have my word, Captain! Mine and my crew's word that's waiting for you in the port…"


End file.
